Unpredictable
by alluringwriter
Summary: As much as Beth had convinced everyone that she'd gotten over the loss of Jimmy, she was still scared and unwilling to grow that attached to anyone else. In this new world, you can loose people in a matter of seconds; she'd learned this the hard way. She didn't think she'd have to worry about love ever again; but that all changed when Merle Dixon joined the group. /Merle x Beth/


**Recently, I've become a big fan of the ship 'Meth' (Merle/Beth) so, since both Merle and Beth are so fun to write, I decided to write a fanfic about them. Also, there isn't enough Meth stories around, in my opinion.**

**This will be a slow-growing romance, so don't expect stuff to happen too quickly or anything like that. And, after all, this is The Walking Dead, so it'll be gory, too.**

**On another note, I've picked out a few songs to go along with the story, so if you love music (like me c:) have a listen to these songs as you read:**

**- God Love Her by Toby Keith**

**- Savin' Me by Nickelback**

**- Classy Girls by The Lumineers**

**This was really fun to write. I hope you like it, as well. Tell me what you think and review and favorite.**

**- DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE WALKING DEAD, OR ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS, SADLY. THIS IS FOR ENTERTAINMENT PURPOSES ONLY. THE ONLY THING THAT BELONGS TO ME IS THE SLIGHT PLOT CHANGES. -**

* * *

**chapter one:**

Beth rocked Judith slightly in her arms as she waited for Carol to come and take over with the babysitting job they had aquired. She glanced down at the baby, meeting her chocolate brown eyes. Little Judy was one of the most important things to Beth; what she liked most about the child was that she seemed so innocent, so untouched by the new brutal ways of the world.

She offered Judith a small, fond smile before glancing up again, allowing her eyes to find someone who looked as if they _had _been affected by the apocalypse: _Merle Dixon._

Beth didn't know him - they'd never even spoken to each other before; he'd only been here a day - but she'd heard the many descriptions people had said about him and none of them were at all pleasant. She was scared enough by his looks alone, but hearing the stories about the things he'd done terrified her.

Also, she still didn't know exactly what had gone down with Glenn, Maggie and him at Woodburry, but it had been extreme enough to where neither of them would go anywhere near Merle.

Beth didn't realize that she had been staring until Merle met her gaze with a smirk. Quickly, Beth averted her eyes to anything but him, inwardly willing him not to say anything to her. He saw the frightened look in her eyes and felt satisfied enough to spare her from any more interaction. Once Beth realized he was going to leave her be, she let out a little breath of relief.

To her further deliverance, Carol made an appearance and started down the stairs. Beth watched her descend to the lower level and took a step forward, thankful that she was no longer alone with someone she didn't know. Carol offered a fleeting smile, noting the relief that was present in Beth's eyes, "Already ready to get rid of her?"

Beth smiled, catching the teasing note to the older woman's voice, before replying with a slight shrug, "Not _'__get rid of her'._"

Carol smiled again slightly in amusement as Beth handed Judith over carefully. As Merle looked on too the scene, curiosity finally got the better of him, "Say, you always been 'round here, Blondie?"

In response to realizing he was talking to her, Beth snapped her gaze to him, allowing her young eyes to meet his cold ones. Carol shot Merle a warning look; she knew Beth was frightened of him. Being someone that wasn't used to him, why wouldn't she be?

Getting over being startled as quick as she could, Beth was now slightly offended that he hadn't noticed her before now. She let her tone have slight sharpness as she answered, "Yes."

"Hm." Was all he replied with. After another moment passed by, Beth glanced around, realizing that she now was left with nothing to do. Looking back to Carol, she inquired, "Is there anything that I can do? Do they need me on watch?"

Carol turned her down as politely as she could, "No, I think they've got it covered."

Suppressing a sigh, Beth nodded, before sitting down nearby. Carol strolled out of the room with Judith, doing who knows what, while Merle had found his attention on the young girl once again.

"What, are you sick of bein' the babysitter, or somethin'?" He drawled questioningly, noticing her seemingly annoyed demeanor. Once again slightly startled, Beth glanced at him as she answered with surprising honesty, "No - it's just that they think that that's all I can do, I guess."

Merle raised his eyebrows a bit, "And are they wrong to think that?"

Beth only shrugged; she didn't know why she had even told him in the first place.

After a few minutes of silence, she felt the words slipping from her without her intention, "Well, yeah, I guess they are. I mean, I love Judith and all, but I can be more of a help than just taking care of her."

He only nodded a bit in response, studying her closely as she was talking. She was a pretty one, that's for sure. Blonde hair, innocent blue eyes...

Beth noticed him looking her over, and she glanced away a bit self-conciously, once again thrown into the realization that she didn't even really know him.

"What about you?" Beth countered with a sudden burst of courage, though her tone still had a timidness hidden beneath it.

"What _about _me?" Merle spat back with a hint of harshness, a bit surprised at the sudden change in her tone.

Beth opened her mouth, about to answer, when Carol re-entered the room. "Beth, Rick said he wants everyone down here. He has something to say," She told her, gently laying Judith down in her crib, "Can you go get Maggie and the rest from watch?" Beth hopped up, almost glad to be taken from the slightly awkward conversation she was having with Merle, before answering, "Yeah, sure."

She then made her way to the steps, glancing back only once before continuing at the task at hand.


End file.
